


A Note For You

by theoncomingscarlettstorm



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phil Lester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10300181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingscarlettstorm/pseuds/theoncomingscarlettstorm
Summary: Dan and Phil leave sticky notes around the flat for each other. | Beta readers: @lestersdog @wintermoonlights @bloomingphil (on tumblr)





	

“Phil!” Dan called, drawing out his name with his voice in the way that he was so famous for. “Come here!”

He was doing a live show and wanted Phil to come and join him. His audience was asking him to show a gift he’d gotten on tour, but Dan didn’t want to leave the stream to go find it.

Phil walked into the room and responded with a big groan when asked to get the gift. “I’m being entertaining! I can’t leave!” Dan said with mock annoyance. After a bit of pffting Phil agreed.

“Anyways,” he said, turning his attention back to the camera. “So we meet this girl on tour and she gave us a folder of sticky notes. There was a story that went with it, basically, she and her roommate would write each other notes all around their house, and she was watching our Japan Haul video where Phil showed his massive stack of sticky notes. So, she gave us this box filled with blank sticky notes as well as some she wrote on.” He stopped when Phil came back with a black painted shoebox that had their whiskers symbol in white on the lid. He came and sat on the bed behind Dan and started to open it.

“No, go get a chair,” Dan said.

“I wasn’t going to stay long,” Phil replied.

“The liveshow’s almost over, just stay till the end.” Phil rolled his eyes in response, but got up to get a chair. Dan grabbed the box and showed to the camera, reading out various comments. He had only just taken the lid off when Phil returned with a black plastic chair.

“I haven’t read these in ages.” Phil said, riffling through the box looking for one with words neatly written on them. Dan was doing the same when he let out his contagious laugh. “Read this one, Phil,” He handed Phil a green sticky note and looked into his eyes while he read it aloud. “‘Why are your socks on the coffee table?’ Oh wow, thanks.” He finished jokingly.

“Oh please, that’s everyday of our lives, I’ll just leave sticky notes on your door instead of yelling at you.”

They spent the last portion reading out notes and comments from the chat, stopping a few times to tell a story or say an opinion. About ten minutes after this, they started reading out names in goodbye.

“Alright everyone, you’re important, be calm, stay hydrated, and-”

“Give sticky notes to your flatmates!” Phil finished for Dan, which made him laugh.

“Bye.”

—————————- —————————- —————————-

Dan rolled over in his bed, groaning while he fumbled for his phone to turn his alarm off. When he grabbed it, he found the snooze button blocked by an orange sticky note with small words scribbled on it.

‘I made pancakes.’

He let out a quiet laugh and got up. He pulled on a random shirt and some sweats before heading to the kitchen with the sticky note in hand.

Phil was messing with the buttons on the coffee pot when Dan came in. He saw a dirty bowl and pan in the sink, instead of the dishwasher, and half the cupboards open. There were two plates of pancakes on the counter surrounded by various toppings. Dan went about closing all the cupboards before greeting Phil.

“Morning,” he said once Phil stopped messing with the coffee pot. Dan started applying toppings onto his pancakes as his flatmate walked over to do the same. “I got your note.”

“Good morning! That was really hard to put on. Did you know you hug your phone when you sleep?” This caused Dan to laugh, making him almost drop both of their plates he was carrying into the lounge.

“No, I did not.”

“Well, you do.”

They sat down on the couch, Dan setting the plates on the coffee table, Phil attempting to balance their coffee on the arm rest before giving up and putting them next to the pancakes. Phil took his spot on the left while Dan turned on an anime and took his spot on the right.

“Did you make pancakes just to use up those sticky notes?” Dan asked.

“Maybe.” Phil replied, then gave that hitched, familiar laugh which instantly made Dan smile. The ate the rest of breakfast in silence, occasionally breaking it to say an opinion or joke on the anime.

—————————- —————————- —————————-

Dan was sitting in his browsing position, going back and forth between Tumblr and various, random Wikipedia articles when Phil popped in. Dan started to move his laptop off his lap, guessing that Phil wanted to talk about something, but Phil just handed him one of his Stephen King books and left. With a furrowed brow, he opened it to find a green sticky note:

‘Can we get pizza?’

He smiled to himself while opening a new tab and going to the Domino’s website. He filled out the website and quickly scribbled the word “ordered” on the sticky note. He walked to Phil’s room and handed him the book, but instead of going back to the lounge he opened up his laptop and laid on Phil’s bed where they both proceeded to browse the internet until they heard the ding that meant the pizza was here.

“Not it!” Dan yelled, then ran to the kitchen to get plates, napkins, and cups. He could hear Phil groan loudly and smiled to himself. He set up everything in the lounge and started looking through their collection of movies.

“The pizza guy didn’t want to give me the pizza until I’d paid him, but he couldn’t grab the money cause his hands were full so it was really weird.” Phil said as he walked into the room.

“How do you get yourself into these situations?” Dan asked and got a shrug in response.

Dan put Speed into the movie player, because Phil had recently been obsessed with it. He stalled getting his own dinner because he wanted Phil to open up the box. When he finally did, he just smiled at Dan and rolled his eyes. He peeled the red sticky note off the cardboard and threw it at Dan, though it fell short. Dan responded with a hyena laugh and grabbed a slice before leaning back around Phil’s arm and pressing play.

‘we could have just cooked you spork -bear’

—————————- —————————- —————————-

Dan woke up cuddled against Phil. He didn’t want to move at first; it was warm and he was pretty sure Phil was still asleep. They had passed out somewhere during Cruise Control, but Dan couldn’t remember when. He was just about to slip back into unconsciousness when Phil stirred.

“Mhmmwhattimeisit?” Phil groaned out, attempting to stretch without moving away from Dan. Dan moved anyways to grab his phone off the coffee table.

“Ten o’clock,” He said though quietly enough he wasn’t sure he was heard. He stood and mumbled something about a shower, leaving Phil on the couch to wake properly.

He went through the motions when getting ready, not really paying attention to his hands, but not really thinking about anything else either. He spent nearly ten minutes in the shower before remembering to wash himself instead of just stand under the spray. He could tell it was one of those days where he’d sit in his room listening to Muse all day until Phil dragged him out to film a gaming video.

When he was done getting ready, he stumbled into the kitchen with the intend of coffee only to find that Phil was already in there, and had made a cup for Dan. Dan made grabby motions with his hands and his flatmate handed over the One Direction themed mug. He took a lengthy sip from it before setting it down on the counter and hugging Phil as a thank you. He then retreated to his bedroom, where he was soon followed by Phil, where his blasted Starlight on replay and scrolled through Tumblr. He made sure to give Phil a purple sticky note:

‘thank you -bear’

It was about four hours and three mugs later that they decided to do something productive. Phil let Dan know this by giving him an orange sticky note that said ‘Gaming video, then leftover pizza.’ They had talked the previous day about playing a Japanese app Phil had found as an advertisement while on Crossy Road, so they had everything set up. They started the video off normally: Phil calling the viewers a noun that happened to be an innuendo, Dan making fun of him for it, and then Phil introduced the game.

Only halfway through did Dan realized that Phil had placed another sticky note beside the computer, this one blue, saying a stupid, slightly inappropriate pun about grizzlies followed by ‘Smile please :)’. Dan looked to Phil with his lips pressed together in a smirk, trying not to laugh. He rolled his eyes, receiving a giggle from Phil, and filmed the rest of the video with a grin.

Later on, they were full of pizza yet again and sat on Phil’s bed going over the video one last time after editing it. It was funny, they had to cut out a lot of bits where they weren’t actually playing, but laughing. Dan had, thanks to Phil, shaken off the ugh feeling from the morning and was now in a silly mood, which Phil soon mirrored. They decided on posting tomorrow as they were too busy laughing and joking to pass proper judgement on anything.

It was after a huge laughing fit that Dan found himself lying with his head in Phil’s lap. It wasn’t anything new, they were best friends who’d lived together for years, personal space was a thing long forgotten. However, this time, Dan felt different about it. Not physically; it felt the same way it always did when Phil pushed Dan’s fringe in place, it felt the same when Phil’s heartbeat pattered against Dan’s temple, it felt the same when Phil drew little circles on Dan’s wrists. What was different was Dan realizing just how at home he felt. When he was with Phil, he could be himself without worrying about judgement. He felt safe and warm and all things good.

“What are you looking at?” Phil interrupted his thinking with.

“You,” Dan replied with a dream like smile on his face. He then scrunched up his nose and sat up. On the nightstand was exactly what Dan was looking for: a purple sticky note. He quickly scribbled four words on it and laid back on Phil’s lap, tossing the paper slip into his face. Phil’s eyes focused on it for a second before setting it down and staring down at Dan. Then, very slowly and gently, Phil brought his lips to Dan’s. They moved together like they’d done it a million times. It wasn’t sloppy like first kisses were supposed to be, nor was it like a movie scene as Dan’s neck was at an odd angle to reach Phil and Phil’s hand was placed awkwardly on the side of Dan’s head, but to them, it was perfect. When it was over, nothing needed to be said. They looked at each other, taking each other’s presence in, before falling asleep in the position they were. They’d been absentmindedly together for so long it was just natural.

‘i love you -bear’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
